


Another long day

by krissy09



Series: Siblings AU [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 02:05:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16965666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krissy09/pseuds/krissy09
Summary: Hey guys so sorry for the leave of absences, this was my last semester in school so hopefully thing will pick back up. I have a few different things in line for this I was gonna upload them as chapters but I think I'm gonna stick to the each update is a different day. So enjoy this day!





	Another long day

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys so sorry for the leave of absences, this was my last semester in school so hopefully thing will pick back up. I have a few different things in line for this I was gonna upload them as chapters but I think I'm gonna stick to the each update is a different day. So enjoy this day!

It had been a long day, and all Cas wanted to do was take a shower and fall into bed. Gordon was being a dick again and Bart hit on him in the lunch line for the thousandth time. It had been a cold day so Cas took the bus home, which had been a bad idea. Bart followed him on to the bus and sat beside him. Cas groaned and slid as close to the window as possible, but good ole Bart just slid closer to him and ran a hand up his theig. It took every bit of Cas’s will power to not punch him again, so instead Cas ignored the roaming hand and stared out the window for the twenty minute ride. 

Cas walked into his room, dropped his bag by the door and started pulling off his layers. He felt like he could still feel Bart’s hand roaming up his leg. Cas picked up the discarded clothes and tossed them into the basket. He walked in to the bathroom and turned on the shower. It was hot; he needed it hot, hopefully it was be able to wash off whatever germs that Bart left. 

It felt amazing. Cas scrubbed and scrubbed finally rinsing off when the water turned cold. Stepping out, he pulled a towel off the stack on the shelf and wrapped it around his waist. He walked over to his dresser and shuffled around looking for his favorite sweets. He pulled them on and curled up on his bed under his blanket. 

It was quite when Dean got home. All the lights through the house were still off, he checked his watch it was only four, but Cas should have been home by now. Sam had some geek thing after school on Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday, so he would be home around five. His dad would be home around seven and Naomi was working the mid shift. She left right before they got home. 

Dean walked through the house and into his room, where he found cas curled into a ball asleep on his bed. This seemed to be how he found Cas more often than not. He knew that Gordon was still giving him shit, but he thought that he had eased up some. He walked over to the sleeping figure on the bed and gently shook his shoulder.

Cas woke up and looked at Dean, “What? he grumbled.

“Dad wants us to cook tonight,” Dean sat beside cas. “What happened today?” he asked gently.

“Nothing,” Cas snapped sitting up and running a hand through his hair. 

Yeah Dean believed that, “Whatever,” he pushed himself back off the bed and walked out of the room. If Cas doesn't want to talk, then Dean wouldn't try to make him but he was getting tired of finding Cas a sleeping mess in the middle of the day.

He looked around in the freezer and pulled out a casserole and set in the fridge. He’d pop it in the over in an hour or so, but for right now, he grabbed a coke and left the kitchen. 

Cas sighed. It was days like today, days that he just wanted to be left alone, that he missed the days that Dean refused to speak to him. He didn't want to make dinner; he didn't want to eat dinner. He didn't want to move. He just wanted to sleep. He was so tired of it all, tired of being at school, tired of being around Dean all the time, tired of the jokes and jabs from Gordon and his friends, tired of the dicks like Bart thinking that just because a rumor about Cas being gay made him want them to touch him. Cas was gay, there was no doubt about that, but that didn't mean that he was ready to tell everyone, or anyone. 

He got up and walked to his closet after digging around for a moment he pulled out a little tin can. He walked with it over the window, pulled it open and sat on the seal. He opened the box and pulled out an already rolled blunt and let it, he didn't smoke all of just enough to feel ok. 

Dean watched an episode of family guy before Sam came home. He walked into the living and picked up Dean can of coke before walking to his room.

“Bitch,” Dean grumbled.

“Heard that jerk,” Sam threw back Dean smiled but didn't say anything else. 

Around six thirty Dean walked into the kitchen and popped dinner in the oven. He thought about checking on Cas, but changed his mind, walking back to the living room. 

Cas grinned. The plan had been only enough to take the edge off, but here he sat an hour later in the same spot with nothing left but the end. He suffered it out, put it back in the box, and put the box back in its place. He sprayed air freshener around the room and walked out. 

“Smells good,” he told dean walking into the kitchen and looking in the oven, “what kind is it?”

“Chicken fajita,” Dean said eyeing Cas closely. “You know dad will be home in about an hour or so right?”

“Yeah,” Cas grinned at Dean and made himself a glass of sweet tea. 

Dean shook his head. 

Cas was sitting at the kitchen table going over his homework when John walked in the door, “Hey boys,” he called out slipping off his jacket and boots. 

“Sup,” Dean called from the living room. Sam walked out of his room holding his phone in front of his face. Cas didn’t look up, but said a soft hey anyway. 

Dean went into the kitchen and pulled out the casserole out and sat it on the stove, “Supper's ready,” he told the others. Sam grabbed a few plates and Cas took out a few glasses and they fixed their plates. Supper wasn't a big affair or anything, just the guys sitting around the table, John would ask questions and the boys would answer

John loved his boys. They were so different from each other. Dean was charming and athletic, Sam was smart, so smart. Cas was his little rebel. He love Dean and Sam but Cas was special to him. He pushed the boundaries of what he could do, he was smart and was on his way to any college that he wanted, but something been off with him this year, he had kept his grade at the top of class, but he didnt do anything else. He barely even left the house. He knew about the whatever that was going on between him and Dean a few months ago, but neither him nor Naomi knew what it was about. 

John took a bit of food and looked over at Cas. He was really digging into his food. John smiled, but only for a second, “Cas,” Cas looked up, and John knew for sure, “Are you high?” 

Dean almost choked, and Sam put his fork down to watch what was about to unfold. Cas smiled a little and nodded.

“‘Least you're honest,” John huffed taking another bite.

“Really,” Dean pouted “if I sat down for dinner high, you would tear me a new one.”

“Not for smoking it,” John said, “if your were smoking and Bobby did a random drug test, then football, scholarships all of it. Gone. Cas you gonna be drug tested for anything?”

“No, sir,” he moaned out around the food in his mouth. 

“Alright then,” John was worried about Cas. Ke knew that the boy smoked but he had never been high in front of him or his mom. He also knew he probably wouldn’t get a real answer, but he asked anyway, “you okay?”

“I am right now,” Cas said finishing off his dinner, “do we have ice cream?” A chuckle ran through the room. “I’m gonna go find out.” Cas got up from the table, grabbed his plat and placed it in the sink and started rummaging through the freezer. 

Cas sighed, not finding his treasured, so he settled for a jolly rancher popsicle. He sat back at the table and waited for everyone else to finish.

Dean couldn’t believe that his dad didn't say thing about Cas being high. Dad was always easier on Cas. Cas who was sitting across from Dean sucking on that damp posciel. Dean tried not to watch him slide that popsicle in and out of his mouth watching him wrap his lips around it. Dean finished eating quickly and asked to excused.

Cas chuckled watching Dean watch him and squirm. 

Sam was glad he had older brothers, but man they were weird. He finished supper last and asked dad if wanted him to clean the kitchen. Dean had disappeared into his room and Cas was on his second popsicle. 

“I’ve got it, Sam,” Cas said getting up from the table, “you done?” he asked John who handed him his plate. He walked around the table and took Sam’s plate too. 

It didn't take Cas long to clean up the kitchen and he snagged another popsicle before walking back to his room.

Cas finished his popsicle and was asleep before Dean got out of the shower.


End file.
